Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle panel assembly including a gesture activated vehicle lighting system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle panel assembly including a system that operates to emit visible light toward a recessed storage area in a vehicle trim panel upon sensing a presence of an object becoming proximate to the recessed storage area.
Background Information
Most vehicles today include lighting arrangements for illuminating various areas of the vehicle passenger compartment. For example, a vehicle can include one or more dome lights for illuminating the vehicle passenger compartment in general, as well other lights such as reading lights, visor lights, a glove compartment light, a trunk or hatch light, door lights and so on for illuminating specific areas. Typically, these lights can be selectively activated by operating a switch or by performing other activity relating to the vehicle such as opening a vehicle door, opening the glove compartment, opening the trunk or hatch, and so on.